The Death of a loved one
by Dimitrioss
Summary: Annnabeth dies in the battle against the titans Some spoilers for last olympian
1. Elysium

This is my first story I've made for PJO (and my first FanFic), and it is my ending for the last Olympian. Warning: Spoilers for last Olympian.

I don't own PJO. =)

Annabeth's POV:

The spear bore into my skin and the poison stained my skin with green. I felt defenceless, and weak._ How could I of been so foolish, as to let my guard down_ I thought to myself. I turned to face Percy who immediately turned to me and realised I was in pain.  
"Annabeth!" Percy screamed at me as he knocked an enemy half-blood off of the bridge, plummeting to his death.  
"Percy" I replied painfully  
"You can't leave me! Hang in there, please for me."  
I slowly nodded, and made sure I saved as much energy as I could, I lie motionless in the arms of Percy, my best friend, and one that I've loved ever since that moment on Mount St. Helens when he risked his life to save me. I felt so useless, this was the Last battle, our last stand to Kronos, and I wasn't planning on dying to poison.

Percy's POV:

I've got to get her out of here; I can feel her body trembling from the poison injected into her, from that traitor Ethan. I picked her up as gently but as swiftly that I was able to do, without causing her pain and I knew there wasn't enough time. I knew my only other chance.  
I prayed to Poseidon, and Athena that this would work for Annabeth's sake. I turned around as fast as I could and whispered to Annabeth

"Hold on as tight as you can"

and with that, I leapt off of the bridge, 150Ft from the water below, 130Ft, 100Ft, 60Ft, 30ft, SPLASH!!!!!!!  
I was glad to see that in my arms, the impact of the fall didn't affect Annabeth.

I willed the water to cradle us in a bubble, and I prayed to Poseidon, to help me heal Annabeth, as the poison was too overwhelming for me to cure alone.

Annabeth's POV:

I felt the cool water around me, and the darkness of the river, but I felt fine, like nothing was going on my mind was clear of all troubles, I knew what was going to happen. I was dying.

I opened my eyes to see Percy muttering words to himself.  
He noticed my eyes were open and he said, "Annabeth please, hold on just a bit longer"  
"Percy, it's too painful, it's like I've got fire burning in me"  
"Please, don't leave me... I don't know what I'd do without you"  
At that, I closed my eyes and realised that the pain was spreading across my entire body and I only had a couple minutes left before I died.

Percy's POV:

I was holding Annabeth as tightly as I could; trying to cure the poison from her, but it wasn't working. My father must have been too busy with the rest of the gods, delaying the Titan Typhon, hopefully forcing him backwards. I felt Annabeth's presence weaken, and her body became Lifeless.  
I slowly rose with her back to the surface of the water, and walked onto the beach. I placed her down on the sand and kissed her lifeless body on the forehead

I then whispered "I love you" to her.

I then took my last glance at her and turned, filled with Anger, sadness, and Love I ran as fast as I could, back up that bridge, telling myself that I will see her again and that she is happier now.

I saw the titan army and I did something very stupid. I charged. I heard blackjack say to me

_BOSS! This is Suicidal what are you doing! _I just ignored that comment and pressed on, I Blocked, Parried, Slashed, and Swiped and jabbed my way through the army, but there was no end to it. I heard a stampede from behind me and I turned back to see Chiron and the party ponies, at least 300 of them, they shot arrows, celestial bronze, paintballs, and rocks into the Titans army. This gave me hope that I would find Kronos, and rip off his head. The fight raged on for hours, I was invulnerable therefore I couldn't get hurt, unless I got hit in my _Achilles spot, _Kronos' army pushed us back to Mt. Olympus and eventually Kronos came in front of his army and spoke

"This is the day I've been waiting for, the day that all of Olympus falls" I was too weak to fight him. I knew I held no chance. I ran towards him and did something Annabeth would have done; I tried to talk since into Luke, the Traitor.

I Screamed at him "LUKE, I know you are in there, You Promised Annabeth that she you wouldn't let her get Hurt" I started to tear up, and I could see Luke fighting Kronos inside  
"Luke, She's dead, because of Kronos she loved you Luke, more than anyone... after everything you have done to me, to camp, but most importantly Her she loved you and you broke that promise."  
Luke then spoke back to me, it wasn't Kronos it was Luke "No, she didn't Percy, She loved me like a brother, but the love for you was much stronger."  
I saw Luke pick up His sword, and stab himself in the heart, and just as that happened, all of the monsters around us disintegrated into golden dust. Chiron ran up to me, and opened my hand. He placed Annabeth's dagger into my hand.

"She really did love you Perseus"

I fell down and blanked out from Exhaustion.

_The sky was golden from sunshine, the gleam from the sun spread across the entire valley making it orange, and gold. The golden grass was up to my waist. I saw a girl about my age down the path of brown dirt, picking berries when she looked up and saw me coming down from the big hill. She started running towards me, her perfectly Curly Honey blonde hair waving in the wind as she sped up and hugged me, and I hugged back, twirling her around. I gazed into her sparkling intelligent gray eyes and we kissed. When we separated from the kiss, she whispered._  
_"It's been too long seaweed brain"_  
_"It sure has been Wise girl" I replied._

I woke up from my dream, and looked to my table and saw Annabeth's dagger. I then realised that no matter how long it will take, Once I die, Annabeth will be waiting right there, in Elysium.


	2. Luke

Once again, I do not own PJO, so yeah.

Here is the 2nd chapter, I wasn't going to make one, but I decided I will, I'm working on the 3rd chapter, there will be about 4 in total, and maybe an Epilogue if the fans request one.

Annabeth's POV:

I was in Elysium, waiting for Percy to arrive here, I kept telling myself; _it will be a long time, he still has his entire life to live _But I didn't want to believe it... days, weeks, months have passed, and still no sign of my best friend, and my hero ever since he risked his life for me at Mt. St Helens, my feelings for him changed and I wasn't able to tell him how I truly felt.

At first, I was confident he would arrive soon, but as time went on I forgot how he smelt, how his hair felt when I would brush my fingers through it, and eventually, I forgot what he looked like the one thing I thought was never possible.

Years have passed and I've been sitting here waiting. I've met friends here in Elysium, friends that once were in Camp half blood, but died in the battle against the titans.

One day when I was sitting by the beach when I felt the wind breeze past me, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Annabeth, I never thought I'd find you"  
I turned around and could not believe my eyes, I saw the one person whom I've stood up for and loved as a brother for years.  
"Luke, I knew it, I knew you were good, I told them, no one believed me! You are here, you're finally here"  
"Yeah, Honestly I didn't think I would make it here to Elysium, I thought I would be banished to the deepest of Tartarus... But I couldn't have done it without Percy, He is the real reason I am here"  
As he said that, I was confused, what did he mean Percy is the real reason he is here?

"I-I don't understand"  
"Percy was upset that you died, and went on a rampage, he fought for your vengeance and succeeded. He almost defeated a quarter of Kronos' legion himself, but when he was exhausted, he turned to his last plan he had left, he dropped Riptide, and ran up to me-Kronos, and shouted "_**LUKE, I know you are in there, You Promised Annabeth that you wouldn't let her get Hurt Luke, She's dead, because of Kronos she loved you Luke, more than anyone... after everything you have done to me, to camp, but most importantly Her she loved you and you broke that promise." **_When he said that, I felt pain inside me and realised everything I was guilty of, and how much he'd loved you to keep fighting for your revenge. I knew the only thing I could do, was to purify everything I've done bad to this world, to the Gods, and mostly to you Annabeth, I picked up my sword, removed my armour and penetrated my vulnerable spot, to save everyone"

My eyes were tearing up and I ran to Luke and gave him a giant hug to show how much that meant to me, I was ready to break down and cry but I didn't I remained strong and wiped my Tears away and said to Luke

"Luke, that was the most brave thing any person could have done for me, It really means a lot that you kept your Promise to me."  
"But, you died because of me, it's all my fault, you could have been up there right now with Percy, loving him"  
At this moment, it was clear to me; I loved Percy more than anyone in the entire world, and I would wait an Eternity, to finally see him again. Just then, I remembered everything about him, his smile, his laugh, his smell, his face, and the way he returned my kiss at Mt. St. Helens

"No Luke, you kept your promise because you stayed pure, you didn't let evil take over you. That was the one thing hurting me the most, seeing you-Kronos, taking over Olympus. I am so glad to see you again Luke, exactly how we were 9 years ago, when I was 7, and you, Thalia and Grover brought me back to camp safely."

"I will never forget that moment Annabeth, you are like my sister, and I will always protect you."

"Thank you" I whispered quietly.

I felt the wind whistle past me once again, and I turned around, but Luke was nowhere to be found.

"Luke! Where did you go, come back"

I heard a dark, gloomy voice reply slowly in my ear "Luke, will not be let off that easily. He will remain in Hades for years to come, until he has earned his privilege to live in Elysium"

I could not believe what had just happened, I was re-united with one of my best friends, but he was torn away from me just as easily, I broke down to the ground and started crying my eyes out thinking to myself _'What have I done to receive such punishment'_


	3. Together we stand, Devided we fall

Third chapter is done, and I'll probably finish the next one tonight, and have it up by tomorrow. :)

Hope you like it.

I do not own PJO.

Percy's POV:

I woke up from yet another dream about Annabeth  
It has been almost a year since her death, and I still remember the day as if it were yesterday. I thought to myself _'I need to move on, there will always be more friends to come' _but deep inside, I knew I was lying to myself.

"Percy, Open up!" I heard a friendly voice, one I recognized as Grover, my best friend and also a Satyr.  
"Leave me alone, Please I just want to sleep"  
"Come on, Its Birthday, you've got to come out eventually!"  
Ughhhh was all I thought. I got up from my bed and opened the door to see my Fluffy legged friend grinning at me with a present wrapped in Yellow and gray in his hand. Immediately this reminded me of Annabeth, her Honey blonde hair and her Stormy grey eyes.  
I knew that Grover realised what I thought from the expression on his face; He was red like a tomato, His grin turned into a frown and his eyes full of Sympathy.

"Percy, I'm so sorry."  
"Forget it Grover."  
I turned around and closed my door in his face, I heard a teardrop fall to the ground followed by the sound of hooves hitting the ground, and the sound quickly disappeared. Immediately I felt upset at what I had just done, and realised Annabeth, was Grover's friend as well not only mine. I opened the door, to find the gift still gently wrapped on the floor in front of the door. I picked it up and brought it back inside. When I opened the present, it wasn't written in Grover's handwriting, but it was written in a hand writing that was very familiar but I couldn't place a name on it.

_**Percy, It's been a long time since I've met you, and I know that you must have a Burden to deal with, but I have to tell you, Ever since I looked in your eyes, 4 years ago when I nursed you back to health after your battle against the Minotaur, I could tell I would have an interesting Future with you, I just couldn't realise what it would be. Now that you are almost 16, (16 By the time you read this, If you live through the prophecy) I just wanted to say, You have been an amazing friend and One that I will never forget, Not even after the day that I die, and that is a Promise. So Now that's said, I hope you enjoy your gift**_

_**Happy sixteenth birthday Seaweed brain.**_

_**Love, Your wise girl.**_

_**Hey Percy, So Annabeth wanted to give this to you after the battle last year. But I decided I would give it to you this year. Happy seventeenth Birthday Percy.**_  
_**From Grover.**_

_**Ps. I know how much you miss her, and I just wanted to say I miss her as well. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm still here.**_

I read this over again a couple times, at first it was hard to read because of my Dyslexia, but I got it after a few minutes. My eyes watered, and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. This was the best gift anyone could have gotten me, I felt so bad about what I did to Grover a couple minutes ago. I dashed out of my cabin, carrying the present with me, I ran to go find Juniper who was hugging a depressed Grover in her arms.  
"Hey G-man, I'm really sorry about what happened back there, and I wanted to say thank you. This is the best gift anyone could have ever received"  
"But you didn't open it Percy"  
I saw him start to smile when he said that, which made me happy.  
"I didn't need to, I read the card."

I ran up to Grover and hugged him as tight as I possibly could, and said "Thank you G-man, This is more than I could have asked for"  
"Well, You still didn't open the gift" Grover reminded me chuckling.  
"Oh... right"  
Without a second thought, I ripped the gift open and saw something that made me tear up.

_Oh my gods,_ I thought, it was a golden ring, I stared intently at it, to see it had writing on it that said, **Together we stand Divided we fall. **On the inside of the ring, it had initials on it, it wrote To PJ, love AC, GU and Tyson.

"It might only be a plain golden ring with writing on it, but Annabeth wanted it that way, She said it reminded you of her, Plain and hard on the outside, but sweet, and meaningful on the inside, She really loved you man."

I blushed at that, and replied "I just wish she would have told me herself"

I turned around and started to head back to my cabin, when Grover ran up to me.

"Hey, Percy... Sorry I didn't give you it last year; I just thought it would be too soon."

"It's alright man, no worries" I wanted to tell him, that this was two gifts, not just one; it was the gift of the ring, but it also helped me remember Annabeth, the good and bad times we've shared, I was glad that he gave me the gift today.


	4. I protected you

Okay, So this might, or might not be the last chapter if the fans want an Epilogue or something like that, I can try to make one.  
Sorry I hadn't Updated like I wanted to /Shrug.  
I do not own PJO.

Grover's POV:

_Percy just hasn't been the same since Annabeth had died, for instance, he's been getting into serious trouble._  
_"Percy! Get back here! It's too dangerous"_  
_"I'll be fine, go back and help Tyson repair that hole"_  
_We were in the middle of fighti-Trying to fight a Kraken._  
_"No, I'm not leaving you like this!"_  
_"Invincibility, Remember?"_  
_"Oh, right... Right I'll be back"_  
_I sprinted as fast as I could back down the ship, down the stairs, to where I found Tyson, Repairing the ship as fast as he could, The water seemed endless, it kept pouring like Niagara falls._  
_"Where is Percy?"_  
_"He's uhm, distracting the Kraken."_  
_"Oh, we should go help him."_  
_"No, No, he said just stay here and repair the boat."_  
_"But-" His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a huge crash._  
_Oh no, this is not good. I couldn't feel Percy with the Empathy link... But that can't mean... NO! He's out there; He has to be_  
_"Percy! Where are you!?"_

I woke up, to Juniper's worried face

"Grover! Wake up; you had the same dream again." I saw a tear drop down from her eye.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
"I heard you screaming _Percy, where are you!_ Grover, Percy is... Gone... But he's in a better place now, please you are worrying me, you have got to let go of this." I felt very guilty, and noticed that Juniper was bawling her eyes out.  
I should have stayed by his side...

Percy's POV:

The sky was golden from sunshine, the gleam from the sun spread across the entire valley making it orange, and gold. The golden grass was up to my waist. I saw a girl about my age down the path of brown dirt, picking berries when she looked up and saw me coming down from the big hill. She started running towards me, her perfectly Curly Honey blonde hair waving in the wind, Wow she looked familiar. As she sped up and hugged me, and I hugged back, twirling her around I gazed into her sparkling intelligent gray eyes and we kissed Immediately, I realised I was at long last with Annabeth, my Annabeth. When we separated from the kiss, she whispered.  
"It's been too long seaweed brain"  
"It sure has been Wise girl" I replied, It has been around 3 years Since we have last spoke, Since that day... when Annabeth had died.  
I couldn't help but feel Guilty because of that, it was my fault, for leaving her Un protected...

Annabeth Didn't look a day older than when she had passed, But, she somehow looked healthier than when she was alive.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorr-" She interrupted me by putting her finger on my mouth.  
"Don't be Percy; it wasn't your fault... There was nothing you could have done about it."  
"But, you died because I wasn't there to protect you."  
Annabeth giggled at that, and leaned forward to my ear and whispered  
"You are the one that needs to be protected."  
Annabeth bolted off down the trail, leaving me by myself thinking, _what did she mean by I am the one who needs to be protected..._  
_"_Annabeth, WAIT UP!" I screamed as I frantically tried to catch up to her with no avail. Finally she stopped.  
"Annabeth, What did you mean I was the one who needs to be protected." I asked between pants.  
"Percy, look at you." She said laughing  
"You almost fell trying to catch up to me." I started to blush, turning away. _Damn It I hoped she didn't see that_  
"Well, uhm."  
"Face it Percy, you are a Klutz."  
"Fine, But that doesn't mean you need to protect me, I can protect my Klutz self when I fall!" I turned my head and looked up the hill  
Annabeth let out a deep sigh, and said  
"Percy, I sacrificed myself, to save you, that spear that penetrated me, was aimed for your vulnerable spot, I had to run to take the shot before you could get injured, and Die... Percy, you are my best friend I couldn't see that happen to you."  
"You really sacrificed your life, to save me... An intelligent, Beautiful girl saved a stupid, sloppy boy like me..."  
"Percy, that isn't true, you are heroic, brave, good looking, talented with a sword... and you are _My _Seaweed brain."  
Annabeth leaned in for a kiss, and I kissed her back. I figured that she knew that I liked her now, and I guess she liked me.

"Wise girl"  
"Yes Seaweed brain"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"  
"Because, Percy... I love you, you are my best friend, and my - I mean, Olympus's hero, and I couldn't let the child of the Prophecy die." She winked at me slyly and I smiled back.  
"Annabeth, Show me around"  
"Gladly, seaweed brain"


End file.
